Bendy x Alice Angel
by Serenity Red Eclipse
Summary: Short drabbles for Bendy the Demon and Alice Angel.
1. chapter 1

**_She was an Angel and he, a Demon._**

Alice Angel was definitely a sight to behold. Her long, beautiful hair swaying as she turned to look around.

She was an amazing actor and was always focused on her roles.

Yet, it wasn't those that attracted him to her.

Bendy got to know her just days after she was created from the ink. Her personality was what attracted him to her the most.

He forgot one small thing. Due to their character types, they weren't allowed to love.

Bendy only made fun of her to hide his feelings from her, while the animators watched the ink characters fight, flirt, or whatever they thought was going on.

Alice was no idiot, but she didn't exactly know either. She knew where her feelings stood though. But how did he feel? The same, she hoped.

She found his jokes and insults to her humorous, but pretended to be mad with him for the sake of his amusement.

Hopefully, he'd meet her before their premiere in twenty minutes.

"Hey, No Wings!" Ah yes his signature nickname for her that really did make her mad.

"Bendy." She gritted her teeth as she nodded to him in greeting.

"How are you feeling for the big show soon?"

"Nervous, but... We can handle it. How about you, Bendy?" She asked with her usual soft tone.

"Well..." He looked to the animators. She noticed and had always seen hom as a bit of an egotistical demon he usually was.

Although she wasn't allowed to, it disn't seem to matter to her in this moment.

She gave him a peck on his cheek and saw the blush rush to his face immediately. She giggled at his reaction."Well?" She asked.

"I-I'm sure I got it! Do your best, No Wings." He smirked, still blushing.

"Bring it, Demon Toon." They both laughed.

"Alice! Bendy! C'mon! It's time we got on stage!" They both turned to Boris.

He took her hand. "Well then, we shall be going now!"

She blushed and smiled.

"It's our time to shine."


	2. I Love You, Even If They Don't

**SophiaxHugo Fan(Guest):** _I know! I came here and looked for stories about them, and found nothing. They don't even have a character mention for her! It upsets me a bit. And I myself cannot wait for chapter 3! Hopefully Alice will make an appearance._

"I shouldn't be surprised..." Alice sobbed quietly to herself. She could hear the crowd of children as she left the stage.

"We want to see our favorite demon! Leave!"

"Hey, back off dude. Alice is just as amazing!"

"No other character can compare to Bendy himself."

 _Compare to Bendy Himself_

 _Compare to Bendy_

 _To Bendy_

 _Bendy_

"He was here before me... Of course they love him more..." She was careful and looked around to make sure no one saw her cry.

The Halo above her head dimmed a bit due to her mood.

Boris noticed this as he peeked around the corner from the darkness. He too had experienced this, but Alice had never recieved such hate before.

The farthest for it to have ever gotten were a few minor insults. But NEVER had anyone tried to physically hurt her.

Not while he, and few animators, knew about Bendy.

They knew HE looked over her shows from behind the audience.

And he was there today as well.

Hiding there in the darkness, Bendy watched on in absolute vexation. He wanted so badly to grab the kid that started this and do the most awful of things.

Yet, that would ruin SillyVision's reputation. He walked through the crowd of children, the ink of his body slowly melting down had covered half of his face as he looked upon them.

They looked mortified at his appearance.

"YoU CHilDrEn sErIOuSly nEeD tO LeARn REspEcT!" His voice distorted. A Demon he definitely was.

They all quivered in their seats as Bendy eyed them all, walking backstage.

Once out of their sight, he wiped off the ink that had fallen over his eyes. He spotted Alice sitting in a corner.

"No Wings?" He tried a teasing tone at first. She didn't respond. "Hey, Alice." He seemed a bit more concerned.

"What is it Bendy...?" She asked, not looking up.

"You know their opinons on you don't really matter." She was silent. She knew he was right, but this is what she had been created for. Entertainment.

"Besides, even if they don't love you, I do..." She heard, bit it in a whisper.

Him? The demon who made fun of her, pranked her? Loved her? A complete opposite... but then again, opposites do attract...

"What was that?" She asked, now looking up.

"Oh, I didn't say anything." To this, she smirked. Wiping her eyes, she looked dead into his.

"Oh really? I could have sworn I heard you say that you love me." She got up and walked towards him slowly. He began backing away.

"I don't know what you're ta-" She cut him off by grabbing him by the cheeks and kissing him dead on the lips.

She pulled away, and smirked to see he was melting from the heat in his face. "That's what I thought."

"Oh ha ha, No Wings..." He covered his face as the ink dripped down his body as she giggled.


	3. Fear

**SophiaxHugo Fan:** _Thanks! It's really hard to be somewhat original with these two, but I can always just think for a moment and come up with more like this original of mine. As for the M rating, idk I just did something random. I'll have it changed before this chapter is uploaded. And I have seen the trailer for Chapter 3. The hype is real._ _Also, writer's bl_ _ock is an issue._

Never had she been afraid of him in all her life. He changed from the once happy, annoying, cute, adorable, mischievous demon he once was, into a dark, terrifying, horrific, dangerous toon with a murderous agenda.

The animators left them here, the toons... It was shortly after SillyVision, as an animation studio, had collapsed.

It upset Bendy. Of course Alice and Boris were upset as well, but Bendy took it harder than they did. Joey, Henry... they were abandoned by their creators.

Eventually the Ink Machine malfunctioned and some places were flooded with ink. And some held the most... unsettling... of things... in some puddles.

Alice and Boris stayed close to each other most of the time. Boris kept trying to calm Bendy, but it seemed to be of no use.

Then, one day, Boris disappeared. Alice was scared as she looked around for him, hoping to not run into Bendy. Then she heard what appeared to be Bendy yelling in anger and sadness.

As much as she wished to ignore it, the feeling in her chest told her to go see him. The loud yelling got closer as she headed down a long hallway. She saw Bendy on his knees and Boris tied to a table. She couldn't belp but scream in horror.

His chest was cut open, his ribs revealing a wrench.

Bendy turned around and saw her. **"A-aLiCE..."** His voice was low and she looked down to him. **"B-BoRIs... He'S..."**

"B-Bendy... I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to--" He suddenly lunged her way and she held her arms up and attempt to protect herself. She felt two arms wrap around her and she feared the worst.

 **"I...** I'm glad... you're safe..." That same voice from years ago. **"I will protect you."** Aaaaaaand back to the creepy voice. She hugged him back regardless.

"Why?" She had to ask.

 **"I'll protect the ones I love."** Heat rushed to her face at his statement, but she didn't mind.

 _I want to thank you all for the support of my short stories of shipping these two. More to come (after a long week of Volleyball. We'll see how creative I can get.)_


	4. Evil Alice x Bendy

_I am absolutely sorry. Life has just gotten out of control. I have indeed been keeping up with the game, but there is also school work and a lot of forgetting "I promise to update when i get ideas!_

 _This idea really belongs to **Redfoxlover123** and it is a great one! I never would have thought of it._

 _I have been looking for good writing prompts though, and looking through everyday life for inspiration._

 _Now, onto the story._

 _"Finally... I have the perfect Boris. Now all I need to do is rip out his insides and use it to fix myself... I will finally become the most beautiful angel ever..."_ The voice echoed through my head. It was mine, but wasn't at the same time.

Poor Allison... Being sucking into all of this because of Susie's jealousy... I lived Susie, really... But she would have to let me go eventually...

I had held those same feelings of frustation when Sammy announced my new voice actor... I shouldn't have had such a view.. It's how we all ended up together... in this monster... named Alice Angel...

I could only watch as Boris was strapped down. I wanted to break free... but I was under their chain and lock within my own body.

I wanted to get loose... Break him loose and save him from this monster's evil intentions...

All the ones that came before him... I watched them be ripped open... Had their insides ripped out, had a wrench stuffed inside him... It breaks my heart to see another victim..

Someone! Henry... Wake up! Please save Boris!

no P.O.V.

 _"Boris... This should only hurt for a second..."_ She laughed maniacally. Boris was scared, and she knew it. Alice was trying her best to stop them.

She raised the axe above her head. _"You'll see the beautiful world of heaven, Boris. You should be thanking me."_

He shut his eyes as she swung down.

 ** _"ALICE! STOP IT!"_**

 _That voice..._

She growled as she stopped just above him. He was covered with a layer of thick ink, not allowing her to cut through his body.

 _"You know, I'm getting really bored of this... I've said this multiple times, Bendy! What I do is not your business! Leave me alone, you disgusting demon!"_ She yelled. His face appeared from the darkness surrounding them.

 ** _"Alice... You know this is wrong. Some part of you does at least. I don't even recognize you anymore..."_** Bendy said, his creepy smile faltered to a frown. **_"...Back down from Boris. Break free from Allison and Susie."_** He implored.

 _"Like you did with Joey? By the looks of things, that evil rat is still apart of you."_ She smirked.

That hit a nerve.

He held her up by her neck, forcing her to drop the axe.

 _"Let me go, you rotten monster!"_ She kept trying to make him let go but his inky hands just kept reforming.

 ** _"Who are you to call me a monster? Killing your friend over and over again for beauty you already have."_** He yelled back.

Wait, what?

 _"Excuse me..? That's a little odd coming from you."_ Alice could feel her face get hot, and soon the inner ink creation of Alice, could move.

Allison and Susie have let their guards and chains down, letting her regain control of her body. She immedietly took this chance to gain proper control as was pushing the forces of the other two back.

Bendy had set Alice down, but the other monsters grabbed ahold of her feet, not allowing her any movement.

 _"B-Bendy...!"_ She held her head. _"Susie and Allison... they've.. they are down for the moment... Please..."_ She took his mishapen hand.

 _"Take Boris away from me... them! Her... Save him! Do what I am to weak to..."_ She looked to him, her broken halo shining a bit.

Placing his hand to her right cheek, **_"For my angel... Of course..."_** His tone was soft, disoriented, but comforting. She smiled before falling to her knees, holding her head.

Bendy released Boris from his confines, letting him run free. He himself then turned to walk away, but he had to look back.

An angry Alice stared at him, but her one visible eye spoke volumes of how grateful the real Alice inside was feeling.

He smiled his creepy smile. **_"See you around, No Wings."_**

 _Could we be looking at a 2 parter?! *dramatic gasp* Maybe. I'll see how things play out for our two favourite love.. ink monsters? idk.. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it was too short, BTW._


End file.
